Leashed
by C43521
Summary: FutureFic - Kurt and Blaine meet when their dogs get tangled when they meet whilst walking through Central Park. As both boys become closer, something happens which leaves them both devastated, and they team up to fix it. (Rated M for Future Chapters)
1. Chapter One

_Firstly this is dedicated to StarkidGleeGirl who helped me come up with the idea!_

_Kurt and Blaine meet when their dogs get tangled when they meet whilst walking through Central Park. As both boys become closer, something happens which leaves them both devastated, and they team up to fix it._

**Chapter One**

Blaine unhooked the navy blue leash from the back of the door. "Max" he called, "Max we're going walkies." He turned when he heard the sounds of his dog from a distance. "No no no!" he shouted, but too late as Max had tackled him to the floor, licking his face. "Max get off me!" he screamed, pushing the dog off him. He stood up and patted down his trousers. "You're far too hyper for your own good" he told her, as she sat waggling her tail.

Blaine made a mental note that he will not call him again like that, for his own safety. He tied the leash to his collar as he opened the door.

* * *

Kurt stood at the door of his apartment with his purple leash in his hand. "Come on Daisy" he shouted, "Lets go for a walk!" Daisy came running throughout the apartment till he made it to Kurt feet, she sat waiting for her leash to be put on whilst waggling her tail. Kurt smiled as he attached the leash to his dog's collar. He made his way out of his apartment and down the road, heading for central park.

* * *

Blaine had made his way to central park without Max causing too many accidents, which was bound to happen sometime soon. He made his way down the pathway through the park, hoping Maxs' good behavior would last throughout the walk. This part of Central Park was not as busy as the rest of the park, happy that their were not many distractions that Max could cause a crazy scene with. He looked up to see a golden Labrador making its way towards him. He held on Max's leash tight, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Kurt made his way through his favorite part of Central park, he was busy tapping a message on his phone to Rachel

**To Rachel: I am just going to spend the night in with Daisy tonight Rachel, sorry. X**

He smiled down to Daisy before sending send, placing his phone back in his pocket before looking up. He saw another man walking towards him, gripping hard onto a leash that was attached to a rather scruffy st Bernard. Kurt smiled before his phone started to buzz again. He took it out and opened his messages.

* * *

Blaine had tried his best to keep Max under control, but no matter how hard he tried, his dog was much stronger than him. Max had ran in the direction of the other dog, pulling Blaine behind him.

"Max!" he shouted. "Max STOP!" Before he knew it, Max had made his way to the other dog.

Blaine looked up at the man holding the dog that's leash was caught up with his own. "S-sorry" he said to the other.

* * *

Before Kurt could even process it, he saw a dog charging at him and Daisy, yanking a shouting man behind him. He looked down as the dog had tangled himself up with his own dog.

"S-Sorry" Kurt heard the other man say. He looked up at his face and chuckled.

"One crazy dog you got there" he said, causing the other man to laugh.

Kurt had made a attempt to untangle the mess that was starting to create before him, although every time he tried the dog's would tangle themselves up even more.

"M-My names Blaine" the other man whispered, holding out his rather shaky hand. Kurt looked over at the other man, his hair was gelled back, he had beautiful eyes, Kurt's eyes stopped at the bowtie _Cute_! Kurt thought.

"Sorry" he said, realizing that he had been staring at guy infront of him for far too long. "Kurt" he said, holding his hand out to shake the other's hand, Nice one Kurt, you're at the park, not at a meeting.

* * *

Blaine smiled at the guy infront of him, he had finally managed to untangle his dog from Max. Blaine could only describe the man infront of him as beautiful. 'Don't be silly Blaine, he may not even be gay, or his taken' Blaine thought to himself.

He dragged his dog away from the other. "He is very... Friendly! That's the reason I like to walk through this part of the Park." Blaine said, "Less distractions." Blaine looked at the other man smile at his comment.

"Well she is rather calm, we like to walk through here as it isn't as busy as the rest, and its relaxing!"

Blaine had smiled at him, "until Max came along" he giggled. Kurt had given him a confused look, before realizing. "That's what his name is" he corrected. Kurt took a look down at the dog and back to him again. "That's a cute name! Her name is Daisy." Blaine looked down at where Kurt was pointing, seeing Max and Daisy sitting with eachother.

* * *

"They look like they're getting along well, don't they?" Kurt said, 'Nice one Kurt' he thought, 'Break the awkwardness with even more awkwardness!' Kurt looked up as the man infront of him smiled whilst nodding.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both boys looking at their dogs, looking up at eachother at different points, admiring eachothers view.

"W..Well I should get going" Kurt said, breaking Blaine from his own trance. Blaine nodded at him, "Ofcourse" he said, "It was nice meeting you Kurt"

Kurt smiled at him, "You too" he said, as Max had jumped up at him, "And you" he laughed, stroking the excited dog. Blaine pulled Max back as Kurt stepped away and made his way down the path that Blaine had just came from. Blaine had also carried on walking, glancing only once at the man who he had only just met but already wanted to know more about.

Kurt turned when he got a few steps away, looking at the other man walking away from him.

This is your moment Kurt, do it now or you will never see this man again, and then you will be regretting this moment for the rest of your life.

What if he isn't actually gay? What if he taken? What if he thinks your crazy for asking this already?

"Blaine?" Kurt called, stopping the other boy in his tracks as he span around. "D.. Do you want to meet up again?" he asked. " I mean, these two got off very well, I wouldn't want to upset them"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's request, as Kurt's cheeks started to go red of embarrassment, he had never done anything like this before. Blaine laugh had turned into a smile. "Sure" he said. "How's about I give you my number and we can arrange it."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Kurt fumbled with his phone, trying to type out the perfect message for blaine, but instantly deleting it all.

"You're being silly" he muttered to himself. He sighed and sat back in his chair, locking his phone and placing it back into his pocket, promising that he would text Blaine later.

It wasn't a minute later before Daisy walked into the room, letting out a growl before dropping to the floor beside's kurt's feet. Kurt had lent forward, looking down at the sulking dog below him.

"Daisy?" he questioned, putting his hand out to stroke her, "What's the matter?" He questioned again, looking for a response. Daisy sat up, placing her head on top of Kurt's knee, as if she understood what he was saying. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. His dog has been distant from him since bumping into Blaine. He pulled out his phone and instantly clicked Blaines number and pressing call, if he was going to do anything he needed to do this now.

"Eh... Hello?" the voice on the other side of the phone spoke.

"Hello Blaine? Its Kurt" Kurt said, hoping he wasn't sounding too desperate. His cheeks flushed red as soon as the words left his lips.

"Oh Kurt! Sorry, i didn't recognise the number!" he heard the other man chuckle by the end of his sentence.

"Its fine... I.. Uh.. Just wondered when you're free?" Kurt asked, 'damn kurt, you're making a fool of yourself' he thought to himself.

"Well I have work for the rest of the week and on the weekend I am rather busy-" Blaine started, before Kurt had interrupted,

"No of course you are it was a silly idea anyway sorry" Kurt said, within one breathe. He took his phone away from his ear, wanting to end the call, he had humiliated himself, he sounded desperate and Blaine must think that he was a creep- he had only just met him!

"Wait!" Blaine shouted down the phone, causing Kurt to pause and place the phone back to his ear. "I was wondering... would you.. i mean, you don't have to, and i know you may be busy and you might not even want too.."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's rambling, "Get on with it, Blaine"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet this evening?" he finally asked, Kurt let out a small gasp, he didn't know that Blaine wanted too meet up too soon.

He sat staring before he was brought out of his trance by blaine calling his name on his phone.

"Kurt? Kurt are you still there?" he heard the other boy call.

"Yeah- i mean, yeah today, that sounds great."

"Well we could go for a coffee, or something, i mean, whatever you want"

Kurt smiled to himself, hearing blaine babble when he got nervous.

"I would Blaine, but i think Daisy would not like it if we met up and she didn't get to see Max again, she has been stropping ever since they met at the park."

"Well... Erm.. you could cometomyappartment?" Blaine asked, the last question coming out too fast but Kurt understood what he was asking.

* * *

Blaine pondered to himself, he sounded like he was in high-school again, he sounded like a kid, but his biggest worry was kurt thinking he just wanted to get him into bed.

"I mean.. bring Daisy, so she can come visit Max" he said quickly, trying to justify what he was saying. He heard Kurt's breathing on the other side of the phone, happy that he didn't just hang up on his request.

"Sure" Kurt finally said, making Blaine let go of the a long breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Okay" he said, the biggest of grins on his face; causing Max to look up at him, he nodded at his dog before turning back to his phone. "Ill text you my address, come around about 5 oclock?" he asked.

"Ok, see you then Blaine" Kurt replied.

Blaine let the phone drop once he clicked the end call button. He threw a fist into the air as he smiled away to himself, kurt had said yes, Kurt was coming over, Kurt was interested in spending time with him. He looked over at max, who was making his way over to him, he looked a bit happier than he did before, as if he knew what was going to happen. Blaine bent down to stroke his dog, before rushing to go get things ready.

* * *

It was 4:50 and Blaine was standing by the front door, he kept taking looks over at the clock before looking back at the door. He was ready far to early, as per usual, and he was waiting for Kurt to arrive. The ten minutes felt longer than they actually were. He went to check on the dinner he had prepared, hoping Kurt was hungry as it would be dinner time when he arrived. He managed to make the house look as tidy as possible, shoving any loose clothing into his wardrobe, and any papers in the empty draws that he could find.

"Max" he whispered, "What's the matter boy?" Blaine had started to worry, maybe he is ill? He only had a whimper from the dog as a reply. He stroked him before getting up and doing himself a drink.

"Well, Kurt's coming over in a minute" Blaine told him, drinking down his cup of water. He walked back over to him. "And he is bring Daisy" Almost instantly, Max was at his feet, waggling his tail, looking happier like he was before.

"Wow" Blaine gasped, "You've got it bad, haven't you?" he chuckled before leaning down to stroke the dog once more.

**BUZZ! **

Blaine jumped at the sound, he pounced on the button to let Kurt through the front door leading to the apartments. He stood at the front door, waiting to hear Kurt knock at the door.

* * *

Kurt made his way to the Blaine's door, Daisy tugging along besides him, once he had managed to find to the door of Kurt's apartment, he took a large breath in before he brought his hand up to knock on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

In a flash, Blaine was opening his door, Kurt smiled at him, before looking down at Daisy, who had her eyes set on something behind Blaine. Kurt leaned to look past Blaine, too see Max sitting, waggling his tail, with his focus on his own Dog. Kurt let out a little laugh,

"Wow" he whispered, "They've only met once, and they're crazy for each other" he laughed once again with blaine.

Blaine stood to the side, allowing Kurt to walk in, although he could argue that he was dragged in by Daisy. Once inside he took off the lead and Daisy rushed off to the other dog's side. Kurt stood back up and looked over at Blaine, who was shaking his own head.

"I suppose its love at first sight" the other boy said looking straight at him after he said it. Blaine and Kurt stayed staring at each other before a beep from the kitchen distracted them.

Blaine took a look towards the kitchen before turning back to Kurt. "I made dinner, you don't have too, i just thought-" Blaine started, being cut of by Kurt.

"I'm starving" Kurt moaned, causing blaine to laugh.

"Good" the other boy replied.

Kurt took a seat on the sofa looking over at the dogs laying together, Daisy was laying on the floor whilst Max was licking here face. Kurt awwed at the affection the dogs were showing each other. It wasn't long before Blaine had made his way too the room, calling out that dinner is served before making his way back to the Kitchen.

Kurt stood up and made his way to the Kitchen, opening up the door and getting a strong smell of the food.

"Smells beautiful" Kurt said, as he made his way to the table Blaine was sitting at.

"Steak" Blaine grinned, "I hope you don't mind"

Kurt shook his head, "It smells lovely, i hope it taste the same" he teased, before smiling at the other man.

It wasn't long before Dinner was over. Kurt and Blaine had managed to separate the two dogs and Blaine led Kurt, and daisy, too the door.

"This was nice" Blaine said, as they reached the door. Kurt turned to smile at him,

"It was lovely"

Blaine smiled at the other boys response, "We.. We should do it again sometime."

"I would really like that Blaine" Kurt started, "Though next time, you can try my cooking!"

Blaine smiled at the other boy, he leaned in and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, pulling back as he realized what he was doing. He saw Kurt's cheeks go bright red as he looked at the boy.

"Kurt i'm sorry" blaine quickly said,

Kurt smiled at him, before leaning towards Blaine himself, placing his own kiss on the other's cheek. He pulled back and smiled, before turning for the door and opening it.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine said, standing at the door as Kurt walked out.

"Goodnight Blaine" Kurt replied.


End file.
